


How Gabriel Solved the Weasley Problem

by treeson



Series: Vanilla Ice Cream Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeson/pseuds/treeson





	How Gabriel Solved the Weasley Problem

Why Gabriel ruined her first date with Ron and took her for a celebratory pub crawl: because he could; because he was a first rate arse; because he needed a trim; because Ron couldn't keep up; because no one saw how utterly illogical a mirror on the ceiling of a _restaurant_ was; because the host fawned over them; because Ron liked it; because it was Ron and she would always be vanilla; because she was finally out of knee socks; because she made the first move; because Merlin could he kiss; because he was so—Gabriel; because she let him.

 _fin._

 _  
_

Epilogue

 

Until his deathbed, Ron couldn't see a restaurant host sporting a handlebar mustache without going faint.

 

(real end.)


End file.
